User blog:Mrs Chanandler Bong/GIZOOGLED: Gender-Flipped - Genderless
Krazy: '''Yo, Eli. Yo ass know when we went tha f--- into dat gender-flip machine, biatch? '''Eli: '''No. My f---in memory sucks. '''Stacy: ''(flicks Eli up in tha eye) I remember n' shit. '''Krazy: '''Well, I remember seein suttin' dat I be thinkin yo big-ass booty is ghon wanna know. '''Bagel: '''What did you do now, you juicy watermelon, biatch? '''Krazy: '''Well, mah savoury playa, it holla'd if we go tha f--- into dat machine, eventually we will turn genderless. '''Stacy: '''When, biatch? '''Krazy: '''Two years. '''Eli: '''Yo, remember when we went tha f--- into dat gender-flip machine, biatch? Dogg hommie! How tha f--- long ago was that, like, two years, biatch? '''Krazy: '''Yeeeaaaah. '''Stacy: '''Yo ass lil ass-pinch. Why n' how, biatch? Why, why, why--, biatch? '''Bagel:' (slaps Stacy up in tha face) Spit it out, man... biatch... thang, biatch? I ain't shizzle no' mo'! Krazy: '''Okay, quit trippin' out. I be shizzle it won't be bad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, m---af---a! '''Bagel: '''How tha f--- is we gonna make babies now, biatch? Save mah bagel kind, Krazy dawwwwg! '''Krazy: '''Everyonez savin yo' bagel kind, they on offer playa! '''Bagel:'' (gasps) Yo ass monsta n' shit. '''Krazy: '''And Stacy, you no mo' betta n' shit. When was tha last time I saw you even bustin anythang wit yo' gender, biatch? '''Stacy: '''That-- That don't make any sense. '''Krazy: '''Neither do dis whole thang! If we made sense, then I would be a real person, gender-flip machines wouldn't exist, Bagel wouldn't be able ta rap or wear a hat, Eli wouldn't be... blue or whatever n' shit. '''Eli:' (offended) ''Yo dawwwwg! I be a cold-ass lil chameleon! '''Krazy:' I gots a reusable mini-flipper up in mah bag. Let me just git it so we can chizzle our gender every last m---af---in two years. Stacy: '''What if you take a thugged-out dirtnap before our asses n' yo' gender-flipper-kajigger is up in yo' pocket n' up in yo' grave, biatch? '''Krazy: I be a Suklon, Stace. If I die, I come back ta game as a piece of coral. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. Bagel: (lookin tha fuck into tha kitchen) ''Wherez tha orange juice, biatch? And why is there a funky-ass bagel, biatch? '''Eli: '''Shoot. Busted. Y'all KNOW dat shit, m---af---a! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. (standz up)'' Bagel: I've holla'd at you bout all dis bullshit. Yo ass do not smoke mah kind! Krazy: 'This is gonna be a loooong five episodes. ---- '''NEXT TIME on GIZOOGLED:'' Eli: '''Yo, whatz tha time, Stace, biatch? '''Stace: '''Yo ass betta not tell tha time yo ass, biatch? '''Eli: '''F--- dat shit, itz just our phat asses aint gots a cold-ass lil clock or any time-tellin device. We only have all dem grey chairs n' a grey couch that, what tha fuck a surprise, do not contrast tha grey background wit one lil' small-ass window n' then a funky-ass brown desk n' a white fridge n' sink. '''Stace: We skanky. '''Eli: '''We not skanky dawwwwg! Yo ass be a surgeon, Krazyz a writa fo' da most thugged-out ghettofab crime show up in tha ghetto, Wander Over Murder, I be its executizzle balla n' Bagel's... a funky-ass bagel wit a hat, cane n' limbs. Yet we stuck up in dis doggy den while Krazy spoils Bagel by buyin dem both exclusive tickets ta clubs n' not lettin our asses come cos itz "too much scrilla". Category:Blog posts